In Time
by Lina-438
Summary: Izaya has provoked Shizuo into another one of their famous chases/fights. What happens when they get abducted by aliens and it's up to Izaya to save Shizuo from a certain death? Later implied Shizuo/Izaya.
1. Chapter1 A Wonderful Day Ruined

_Well, hi there. The first chapter to my first fanfic is up. I know it isn't much but please don't give up on me haha! ^_^ The story will get better._

_This is based off of a dream I had that was not at all related to Durarara. Just thought it'd be fun to mix Shizuo and Iza into it~_

_The story is rated M for what is to come. I just wanted to be on the safe side. heh.._

_I do not own Durarara or any of the characters. If I did...there'd be a lot of yaoi._

_Anyway, please enjoy the story._

* * *

**Chapter 1: A wonderful day...ruined.**

It's a wonderful morning in Ikebukuro. Not a cloud in the beautiful Cerulean sky, a nice breeze. To Shizuo Heiwajima, the day has begun perfectly. Hot coffee and a cigarette with Tom, then off to 'visit' Tom's first client of the day. They actually paid! Now_ that_ doesn't happen often. The blond man actually shows just a hint of a smile as they walk, making people around them walk just a bit farther away from the pair.

The smoke from his second cancer stick of the day clouds the air in front of his face. Tom is speaking seriously with a more stubborn client. The man looks to be proving too difficult and Tom glances at Shizuo. He shoots a warning glare at the man, showing that his death would ensue it if he doesn't pay up. A tiny bead of sweat slides down the man's cheek as he looks back to the dread locked man next to him. Shizuo grunts in approval as he agrees to pay half now and half next week. Hell, this must be a great day. He didn't have to use his inhuman strength yet to injure yet another lowly worm.

Now don't get him wrong, Shizuo is grateful to have a job and a wonderful boss. Being a bodyguard to one of his best friends is perfect for him and his strength. But...it also means that he has to hurt people, even if they deserve to be smooshed into the pavement they walk on. The truth is, Shizuo hates violence. He hates having such monstrous strength that tends to control him during his moments of anger. He just can't help that his temper controls him. Luckily Tom is always there to help him calm down.

Tom does a great job too. At calming Shizuo's rage. But...there's just one person..well..demon that can enrage the blond so much that even he can't stop him. That man is...

"Hey there, Shizu-chaaan~"

Tom smacks his forehead and looks to the spot beside him that Shizuo had previously occupated. The former bartender is now staring down the demon, his hand folding around the metal pole of a street sign. The metal crunches as if it were nothing but a candy wrapper.  
"Iz-ay-aaaaaaaaa! Didn't I tell you to stay outta 'Bukuro?!"

Crimson eyes narrow and an inhuman smile spreads across the pale face of Izaya Orihara. "Come on, Shizu-chan. Don't be so mean. I just came to make your day better." His knife appears in his hand as if out of thin air, the silver blade glinting mercilessly in the sunlight.

People have already begun to run. Smart choice they've made.

"I'll kill you, IzayaaaaaaahhhhhhhhHH!" Shizuo lunges forward, Izaya runs.

Well...it _had_ been a good morning for Shizuo Heiwajima.


	2. Chapter2 The day is wonderful for demons

_Next chapter is up! Yay! _

_Izaya's POV this time. Most of the story will be anyway. :3_

_Things will start happening soon so hang in there. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: The day is wonderful for demons**

It's a wonderful morning in Ikebukuro. Not a cloud in the beautiful Cerulean sky, a nice breeze. To Izaya Orihara, the day has only just begun. Hot tea and a traditional Japanese breakfast, then a visit to his usual chat rooms and checking the news. Hey, he has to keep up his status as the best informant in Japan. Then it's meetings and work stuff for a few hours. Blah blah blah. Izaya sighs as he stares at his computer screen. The only noise in the room is the typing on the keyboard at his secretary's desk.

Another soft sigh escapes the informant as he stands. Namie Yagiri looks up from her computer at him. "Don't tell me you're leaving. We have a pile of work to do today!"

Izaya grins. "Hmm? Are you yelling at your boss, Namie?" He receives a death glare. "Remember who signs your paycheck~" he dances over to the hanger his coat rests on. "See ya!" he runs out as a paperweight is thrown at his head.

Now, what to do. What. To. Do. Izaya hums as he strolls down the side walk. All of his most precious humans walk past him as if he doesn't exist. They don't care for or about his love for them. Most of them would prefer him dead. But that's okay! Izaya loves them nonetheless. As long as he loves others, he feels connected to them and satisfied. Even if it means that he'll be forever alone.

"Ah! I'll go visit Shizu-chan!" he chuckles and heads in the general direction he knows the blond bodyguard will be. Now, Shizuo Heiwajima is a monstrous beast in the informant's eyes. Someone he cannot predict or manipulate. Unlike Shinra, Shizuo is not on his list of exceptions. He is a protozoan that needs to be snuffed out. Something to play with on boring days until he's finally finished with him. Izaya hates Shizuo with the utmost passion. Has since the day Shinra introduced them.

It takes almost forty five minutes for him to find that mop of blond hair. A small smirk quirks his lips upwards when he spots Tom Tanaka. So Shizuo is working. Perfect~ What makes it even better? The bodyguard looks to be in a great mood.

Izaya takes a deep breath and to ruin Shizuo's day. "Hey there, Shizu-chaaan~"

The way the brute's shoulders, followed by his entire body, tense. It sends chills down Izaya's body. The way Shizuo snaps his cigarette and swivels around to glare at him. They bring a smile to his face. He can see the rage he creates just by being in Shizuo's line of sight, hear the anger in that gruff voice as he repeats the same line he says every time.

Izaya gives him one of his brilliantly demonic smiles. "Come on, Shizu-chan. Don't be so mean. I just came to make your day better." Ah. How that monstrous hand crunches the pole like tin foil. Simply amazing. Here it is, the death threat and then the chase. His trusty mid-lock knife slips out of his sleeve. The blade snaps out and locks with a quick flick of his wrist.

The thrill of the chase is the best. The fight, amazing. Adrenaline pumps through his body at the thought of those inhuman hands wrapping around his neck and- huh? Weird. He's never thought that before. Whatever. He jumps onto a building roof and waits for Shizuo to catch up.

It's begun to be a wonderful morning for Izaya Orihara.


	3. Chapter3 Something strange

_Hi...sorry about the late update. Also sorry about how short this is. _

_I will actually be adding Shizuo's POV onto this later. I just really felt bad about not updating for so long. T_T_

* * *

Blood seeps through the ripped fabric of Shizuo's bartender attire. Not much. Just enough to ruin the white shirt. Izaya laughs and looks down at him from atop a street lamp.

"Oops. Did I do that?" he says in a mockingly apologetic tone. Shizuo's rage is egging him on all the more. "It's not like you don't have any more of those outfits. That's all you wear." He ducks as a steel garbage can is thrown at his head. Feeling the wind afterwards, it seems to only have missed him by a few centimeters.

The blond roars at him. "IZAYA! Get down here so I can kill you!"

The raven haired male waggled a finger at him as if he were a scolding a small child. "Ah ah, Shizu-chan~ That's not very ni-WHOA!" he wavers a bit as the pole he's standing on is ripped from the ground. He quickly jumps onto a passing truck. A soft sigh of relief escapes his lips as he watches Shizuo chase him with his previous perch. That was a little close. Exciting~ I need to be more careful not to let him surprise me like that again. Just as the bodyguard starts catching up, Izaya hops off the truck and runs into the park.

Something seems...off...about the park today. Izaya just can't put his finger on it as he races towards the fountain in the center. Shizuo's heavy footsteps sound behind him as he gives chase. For some reason Izaya's legs seem heavier. Why? Shizuo's catching up! Why can't he run like he usually does? It feels as if gravity has suddenly gotten stronger. But why isn't it affecting the blond? Why only him? He's forced to his knees, sweat dripping down his face.

Dammit. This isn't happening. He feels a monstrous hand grab him and hoist him up from the ground.

He looks up at Shizuo's angry, yet, confused face. Then he sees past him.

Brown, almost crimson, eyes widen. "Wha-..." he can't find the words as he gazes on in what he only can suspect is fear. For the first time, Izaya is afraid.


End file.
